


And we can have it all, if only we had the time.

by spicyginger911



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Also JonMartin but can't find the tag, F/F, Gen, M/M, all hail the ceaseless watcher, jjon just gets everything he deserves, the beholding has a favourite child and its not elias, they are all in a little safe bubble thank to the eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyginger911/pseuds/spicyginger911
Summary: In which Jon had everything he deserves.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	And we can have it all, if only we had the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is inspired by the last book of the narnia series or whatever stfu. Also first dive into the TMA fandom. Hopefully nobodies too out of character.

It had won.

The ritual had been finished.

The watchers crown had been worn.

And the time of it's rule was here.

It knew everything, knew the ground that it's wearer had walked on. It had drunk in that fear, the paranoia that had plagued it's wearer for months on end. It had protected the wearer from certain death, laying over him like a blanket.

And it had been rewarded. The wearer had summoned it's world, it's perfect world.

The wearer deserved more than this ruined hellscape. And it could give him that at least. 

  
Jon woke up to a field of flowers. How did he... get here? One minute he was at home. At what he'd considered a home. Daisy's safehouse. And now he was here.

Anxiety pricked at him, was this the Web, was it the Vast, was it one of the fears he'd offended? Of course the peaceful facade of this place didn't fool him, fears were known for luring you into a false sense of security. 

It was what had kept him paranoid the first few weeks of the cabin.

This wasn't good, The Eye thought. It took no offense to Jon's paranoia, after all, it had expected that of its lovely wearer. 

But a gift wouldn't be a gift if the giftee was spending every second of it paranoia and frightened. It would be fulfilling for the Eye sure, but it wouldn't be gift.

So, like the many times it had protected him in the past, the Eye descended to the ground, invisible to all and watching as Jon continued getting more paranoid.

It would comfort him, it had decided.

Jon paused as he felt the environment around him shift. Nothing visible had changed but...

His shoulders slumped and he leant into the invisible force that was there. It was familiar, it was so familiar. It was part of him, Jon knew that now, and it had nothing but the best intentions.

The paranoia dropped out of him. It was like a hug or a weighted blanket. These flowers... were a gift. They were for him. For once, someone had finally given him something back, even though every part of him demanded that he didn't deserve it, that he was nothing and useless, the Eye softened those thoughts. It argued that he did deserve it, and an omnipresent god of fear is an overwhelming force to argue with.

Jon knew this was truthful and genuine, even as the Eye's presence subceeded.

The flowers were a light shade of blue, almost looking like lavender but not quite. Same droopy stems. Jon picked one of them with the knowledge that his god would not be hurt and would instead be delighted to see Jon interacting with the landscape.

It was then Jon looked down. He was not dressed in his normal stuffy hated academia clothes anymore, nor his cabin, still stuffy but less formal clothes. He was in a loose fitting tee shirt actually, with more casual pants that he hadn't worn since college. It was... a lot more freeing than he was used to. When he got back to the cottage he'd have to consider changing all of his clothes to something in this style.

Something was in the distance. It was... calling his name.

Martin.

Martin!

Jon ran through the field, flowers gripped in his hands tightly and tears springing to his eyes. Martin was here too, Martin could experience how... beautiful this place was, he could be with him.

Martin was also wearing more relaxing clothes with a soft yellow jumper that Jon had seen him point to when they were in town. It was cute to see it actually on him.

But Jon didn't care about that, only that Martin was here. He leapt into Martin's arms, the other giving a surprised, 'oh god!'

Martin had caught him though and was looking down at him about to say something before he stopped. This was the calmest, most relaxed he'd seen Jon for months.

"Jon, you- you scared me."

"Martin, I missed you." Jon hugged into his side, causing Martin to frown.

"I was... I was only gone for thirty minutes. What happened when I was gone?"

The question should have caused concerns or doubts to raise in Jon's mind but he was with the Eye now. He couldn't be scared of not knowing anything because he trusted that what he needed to know he'd be told.

"I don't think it matters. We're here right now aren't we?" This made Martin frown as Jon had never completely trusted something, he should have been the one asking questions. But... it was something to break Jon's relaxed aura. Martin didn't know if he had the strength in him.

"Okay..." Martin lowered him to ground, not missing how Jon nuzzled more into his chest or how he was basically inseparable from Martin and so so relaxed. Martin's suspicions grew.

The Eye knew this was what Jon needed. But as for what he wanted.

The Eye couldn't repay him for the Watcher's Crown. But it could at least make a start.

"Jon, Martin?" Both figures froze.

That wasn't a voice either of them had heard in at least a year.

"... Tim?" Martin's grip on Jon turned icy, fiercely protective. Jon made eye contact.

There he was. Scar riddled, always tilted half off his shoulder shirt Tim.

"You..." Jon's paranoia was starting to come back as much as the Eye above him radiated rays of calm. "... You aren't Tim, Tim..." 

"Well okay boss, and you aren't a paranoid arsehole, glad we got that out of the way." Tim glanced around, apparently the scenery had done nothing for his mood. "What is this place."

"I... I don't know." Jon responded. Martin continued staring at Tim with the widest eyes, keeping his distance.

Tim was beginning to suspect something. "Why do you two keep looking at me like that?"

"I-" Jon couldn't respond. Martin Blackwood, however, had no such queries.

"Because you're dead. You died and... we had a funeral and everything, I cried the whole month and everything!" Tear were coming to Martins eyes now. "I missed you so much, even when you didn't speak to me and continued being an arse and I know Jon missed you because he didn't stop moaning and complaining about what he should have done, how he should have treated you!"

Tim gazed between the two of them. Unimpressed.

Before Jon flung himself at him.

"... What's the matter? Miss me too much boss?" Tim chided but it didn't reach his eyes, instead he gazed with a deep sadness as the crying figure buried into his chest. He could hear it now, Jon's small whispers of 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' made his heart crack. But still he kept the facade up. Until he looked up at Martin's eyes. He was still tearing up, Tim noted, and was staring at him with such pain and anguish.

He sighed, shifting his shoulders slightly to open his arms to Martin also. It wasn't too late for forgiveness surely.

Martin hesitated slightly before rushing into his arms, squeezing them both into his arms. Tim noted with a smile that Jon didn't seem to mind Martin giving him a hug either. Whatever he'd gone through it'd forced him to lighten up. Hopefully therapy, Tim thought. If he'd had to put of with more of the Magnus Archives Tim thought that Jon might actually collapse.

They broke apart at last, staying silent for a few seconds. Jon didn't draw back in on himself like Tim had seen him do so many times, instead explaining exactly what he'd done wrong and how he could have done better along with so much apology and regret. Tim held a hand up to stop him.

"Forgiveness can come in time. I'm not going to instant forgive you and I... don't expect you to do the same for me. We can work on this. If you're done being a maniac lunatic."

Jon let out a short guttery laugh. "For a guy who apparently committed two murders I'm actually pretty sane."

They stayed like that, talking tales of supposed forgiveness into the flowerbeds. Half way through Jon had offered the flowers he gripped so hard to Martin and took pride in his squeal, allowing the taller to push them behind his ear.

Tim didn't demand to know anything. He would say he didn't care but that wasn't true. Now... Now he cared too much, not wanting to be reminded of just how much he'd missed and just wanting to be here with his friends... could they even be considered friends after this..? 

Well, he was going to try to reconcile their friendship to the best of his abilities. He just hoped Jon would do the same.

And that Martin would forgive him.

God he so hoped Martin would forgive him.

They stayed like that for a while. Talking about what had happened, talking about meaningless events. Tim didn't care where he was. He'd felt more alive than he had in years. Which was saying something for the man who had just come back from the death. He was content with this little bubble.

What was on the other side of it didn't bother him. It never had.

"... Did I interrupt something?" A woman Jon had never seen was standing with a confused expression on her face, slightly concerned. Her eyes lit up in recognition. "Jon...?"

He narrowed his eyes. There was only one person this could be and the Eye was pressing that information firmly into Jon skull, probably so he didn't attack her or freak out.

"... Sasha? Sasha James?" Jon hesitantly started. She nodded, glancing to where Tim and Martin sat beside him. Tim's eyes widened looking between him and her.

"That's me." Sasha rolled her eyes like she didn't know the weight of her words. Silence followed. 

Surprisingly, it was Martin who spoke first. "Well come sit down, we have a lot to catch you up on."

Jon could have almost missed the display of kindness and the delve into Martin's previous so-trusting personality. But he did, squeezing Martin's hand in reassurance. Martin squeezed back.

Tim was still looking at her gobsmacked, until Martin lightly tapped him with the sleeve of his jumper.

"Oh. Right. Sash..." Tim sighed, running his hands through his hair. It didn't take an omnipresent voice to tell Jon what he was thinking. Sasha was unfamiliar now. None of them had recognised her at first.

There was a lot of feelings to go with that one. But they'd explore that in time. After all, they had all the time in the world here. 

Jon glanced around to the rolling fields.

Daisy and Basira were in the distance not far off. Basira looked more relaxed than Jon had ever seen them, cupping Daisy's face in her hands gently. Daisy looked at peace. Basira turned her eyes on him. Oh, right, no using his all eyeing eyes abilities on her! Jon blushed as he remembered, frantically reminding himself to apologise to her later.

Further out from that was a cafe. It seemed to be bordering on the edge of his realm. In it, Melanie and Georgie sat, watching the world outside with firm expressions before making a desicion. They left his realm swiftly after, and as much as Jon wanted to stop them he didn't. He didn't want to trap them here.

But he did send his protection to them. They were going to need it. And maybe, if they were confronting Elias he'd catch up to them. He owed them that after all.

But not yet. One thing at a time. Jon turned his gaze back to his little group. Sasha was talking loudly with Martin about types of tea, basically insisting Earl Gray was the white girl of teas all while Tim stared, offering his two cents when he was asked but other than that just... content. An expression Jon hadn't ever expected to see on Tim again.

He closed his eyes, leaning slightly in Martin. He could be safe here. At least for a bit. They deserved a break didn't they?

And outside their little bubble, the world burned viciously. 


End file.
